Hogwarts 1977-8
by ForeverJily
Summary: Before Harry, there had to be someone. This is my take on James and Lily's eventful, romantic, comical, and frustrating seventh year. Rated T for language and suggestive content.


"Lily, Do you have everything? Your purse? You have socks, and underwear, and your uniforms? And all your books? You've gotten those, right?" Mr. Evans asked questions frantically.

"Of course, Daddy." Lily smiled reassuringly. "I've taken care of EVERYTHING."

"But you've only got one suit case...?" Mr. Evans adjusted his glasses as he eyeballed the rather small bag to be going off to school for a year.

"It got a spell cast on it that makes it hold everything I need." Lily explained simply. Her father didn't always understand the whole magic thing.

"Oh, are you sure you can get it all out?" He raised an eyebrow at the suitcase, then looked towards Lily.

"Of course I can, Daddy." Lily replied reassuringly.

"Okay... So you're set?" He questioned her, still suspicious of the small suitcase.

"Yes sir." She smiled at him as he took a sip out of the coffee mug he had in his right hand.

"So, Did you ever get any more letters about that Head Girl-thing?" He leaned on the counter to his left and took another sip from his mug.

"Uhm... No sir, and I really have to go now." She looked at the small watch on her wrist in reference to the time. Lily picked up her purse off of the chair it was set on, threw it around her, and picked up her suitcase by the handle. She and her father started towards the door. Mr. Evans opened the front door and the two jut stood there for a few moments. "I'll miss you, Daddy." Lily set down the suitcase in the doorway Nd hugged him tightly. He held her close for a moment before speaking again.

"I'll miss you too, Flower." They separated and smiled. Lily picked up her suitcase again and began to walk away from the small house. She withdrew her wand from her purse and waved it in an intricate pattern as a cloud of black smoke engulfed her and flew off. Mr. Evans stood in the door for a few moments more before going back in slowly.

X~~~X

Lily walked into the train station with a big smile stretched from ear to ear with the year ahead of her on mind. She thought to herself of all the people she'd be going back to see, all the things at Hogwarts that she would be going back to, all the other witches and wizards, and the magical feasts, all the ghosts, and things of the such. Her smile widened and memories of years past filled her head. Memories of her and her friends and all the times they had gotten in trouble for being too loud at night in first year and when Marlene had talked Jane into believing that there was a hidden swimming pool at Hogwarts. She stopped walking when she approached the platform she had been on her way to. Her face went straight for a moment before she ran through the large brick pillar in front of her. The other side was crowded and humid, but still brought a smile to her face. She could barely hear anything over all the goodbyes and "I love you"s from mothers of all the different children. She dodged all the people and slowly wove her way through the mob of people to a group of girls and boys, all her age.

"Lily!" Several of them yelled in unison.

"You finally showed up!" One voice stood out to her. Marlene McKinnon.

"Of course, but I had to dodge a lot of questions from my dad before I could leave." She smiled and hugged the small framed brunette, who had now emerged from the circle of people an stood in front of her. Marlene brushed her dark golden curls out of her face and smiled.

"Did you ever tell him about the Head Boy?" Marlene smirked.

"No, I hate lying to him, but he'd flip if he found out who it was." Lily moaned dramatically.

"Well, just don't sweat it right now. Lets go get a seat on the train before they're all taken by first years." Marlene smile he happy, care-free smile and started towards the train, luggage in hand. Lily picked hers back up and started after her.

X~~~X

"How about... No..." Marlene stopped, turned her head to each side, then walked forward two feet and repeated the process. "Nope... No, I don't like them... Not empty.. HERE!" She stopped and opened the doors, threw her stuff in the compartments and walked in. Lily did the same, but less recklessly and more gently than Marlene had. She closed the door behind her and Marlene instantly gave her an odd look.

"What?" Lily asked, clueless.

"Spill it, Evans." She commanded. "Everything."

"About what..?" Lily was still attempting to look oblivious to what she was talking about.

"The new Head Boy!" She whispered, more of a moan than a whisper.

"You know everything I know. Potter, somehow, got Head Boy and I now, unless I relieve myself from the position of Head Girl, have to share a dormitory with him." She sighed, meaning to sound as if she were dreading the subject.

"He's just too immature to share a room with."

Marlene sighed. "Why do you lie to me? I KNOW you like him."

"I may LIKE him, but he's still immature." She sighed in defeat. "And besides he only likes me because he thinks I don't like him back." She say down in her seat and brushed some hair out of her face.

X~~~X

SURPRISE! JAMES POV!

I walked on to the platform with my best mate, Sirius, laughing at some little kid that had been freaking out over his sister leaving. The kid had to be four at most and had attached himself to the girl's leg screaming and asking where she was going. Sirius laughed for the longest before actually speaking.

"Shall we find Moony and Wormtail?" He smiled his very Sirius-smile.

"Why of course, Padfoot. We have much to tell them. Don't we?" I raised a suggestive eyebrow at the bloke and we began to walk towards the train with grins stretching from ear to ear.


End file.
